


Of Flower Crowns and Scrunchies

by breakpointSky



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, M/M, in which sammy tells ben and emily about the time jack invited him and lily to pride, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakpointSky/pseuds/breakpointSky
Summary: Sammy tells Ben and Emily a story about flower crowns and scrunchies.





	Of Flower Crowns and Scrunchies

“Dude why the hell do you have a box full of hair ties? Like??” Ben looks at his best friend like he is crazy. He just pulled out a large box, filled to the brim, full of hair ties and packs of bobby pins. 

 

“Ben, have you not SEEN my beautiful hair? I lose or break hair ties all the time so I need some spares to get me through. Plus you haven’t even seen the other box that's full of scrunchies,” Sammy begins, clearly about to go on a full blown rant about how much he loves his hair stuff. Before he starts, he hands a hair tie to Emily. “Also, before I educate Ben about hair ties, bobby pins, scrunchies, and other hair accessories, do you want me to braid your hair Em? I’m hella good at it.” 

 

“Oh my GOD Sammy. You know how to-“ Ben starts but is cut off by Emily putting her hand over his mouth.

 

“Yes, please Sammy! I never learned so this will be a decent learning experience as well!” She smiles at him and sits next to him on the couch, preparing for Sammy to beautify her hair. 

 

“Emily Potter, not knowing how to braid, Ben Arnold, not understanding the magic of hair, why am I friends with you guys again?” Sammy chuckles.

 

“Because you loooooove us,” Ben responds with a giggle.

 

“Ok no more scotch for you babe,” Emily takes the alcohol from her boyfriend and proceeds to sip of it. 

 

“Ben, go grab me a hair brush, there’s one in the bathroom on the sink. That way Emily’s hair is easier to braid.” 

 

Ben grabs two different brushes and brings them back for Sammy to choose from. But Sammy, his eyes widened as he saw one of the brushes. He looked as if his heart skipped a beat, but he grabbed the other one that Ben set in front of him.

 

“Are you ok?” Ben asks his friend, but he only replies with a sigh and a nod.

 

“That was… his brush. I just, uh, forgot that I had it on my sink..” Sammy holds it and smiles wanly. “That’s, that’s not the point. The point is, I am going to braid the fuck out of your hair Emily.”

 

“Bless your soul Sammy, anyways, do you want to teach us about the magic of hair and how to hair?” Emily smiles as Sammy begins to brush out her curly hair. 

 

“Well, what do you want to hear? Hair tips, reasons why I have this many fucking hair ties and scrunchies, I have everything.” Sammy takes a sip of his drink and starts separating Emily’s hair to braid it. 

 

“What about…. Story time?” Ben asks, clearly hoping for a story about Sammy’s past.

 

“Hmmm… Ok fine. I’ll talk. It’s better to relive the good times than the bad ones, so lemme tell you guys a story about love and scrunchies,” Sammy begins, clearly thinking deeply about how he is going to talk about this. “So one late afternoon, when I was first waking up from a long night of staying up late and denying my sexuality, Jack walks into my room with a cup of steaming coffee, and a box. I was really confused, like ninety percent of my mind was asking myself what the day was and why he had a box, the rest of my mind was just ‘fuck yeah he brought me coffee’. 

Then, he hands me the coffee and sits down on my bed, and just snickering about some joke that I clearly wasn’t apart of. So I asked him, what the hell did Lily tell him and why was he bringing me coffee, and most importantly, what was in the box?” Sammy stops for a minute, giggling to himself and grabbing a hair tie from the box. It was colored in stripes, pink, purple, and blue. 

 

Ben tilts his head to the side a bit, and asks, “What was in the box?”

 

“I’ll tell you after you grab the box under your chair and slide it over to me” Sammy responds with a smug smile.

 

Ben grabs the box, without opening it, and hands it to Sammy. Opening it up, Sammy grabs a flower crown of blue, pink, and purple flowers and vines, and puts it on Emily’s head after her hair is braided. 

 

“OH MY GOD SAMMY YOU HAVE A BOX OF FLOWER CROWNS???” Ben yells in shock. 

“Sammy you are such an elegant woman, your boxes full of hair stuff make me so proud,” Emily sighs dreamily and wipes a fake tear from her eye. 

“Just go look at your hair in the mirror and then you can judge me,” He looks down and smiles at the box. 

 

But then, a loud gasp came from the bathroom. Sammy and Ben both look up, concerned, and then hear Emily shout, “GUYS, COME QUICK!”

 

“Oh my god Emily are you ok??” Ben frantically runs in and Emily stand there looking into the mirror before turning around.

 

“Ben I’m not ok,” she starts, “I’m FABULOUS!” She holds Ben’s hands and bounces up and down before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Well, I’m glad you like your hair Em, now Ben, get your ass over here so I can do yours,” Sammy laughs, happy his friend loves what he did with her hair.

 

Ben’s eyes widen, “I didn’t agree to you messing with my hair???”

 

“Ben, just let me have this, this is all I want from you, can you just let me have this?” Sammy dad voices Ben into submission so he can play with his son’s hair. “I won’t go overboard, I promise!”

 

Ben sighs and looks up at Sammy, “I can’t believe you dad voiced me into this. Fine, whatever, just don’t destroy my hair please.”

 

“Emily, grab me the curling iron, the bag of hair chalk, and the spray bottle from under the sink, please and thank you,” Sammy smiles with a smug expression on his face. 

 

“I am regretting everything,” Ben sighs out, clearly worried where this is going.

 

“While I do this, why don’t I continue my story?” Sammy says to distract Ben from the curling iron heating up.

 

“That’s a really good idea Sammy, and Benny will stop freaking out about his luscious locks,” Emily sighs dreamily.

 

“Right, where was I…” He grabs the spray bottle and dampens Ben's hair a bit so it is easier to curl. “Oh yeah, he explains that he brought me coffee because he thought it would be nice. So I start drinking the it, beyond thankful for the caffeine. Then I ask him again, what was in the box, which he responded, I’ll tell you later, just get up and come get food with me and Lily, you know you want to.” Sammy imitates Jack’s voice as well as he can as he is speaking and also begins curling Ben’s 2009 fringe. “So of course, I said yes and we went to go get food at this nice little cafe near our apartment. When we got down there, Jack handed me and Lily the box and told us to open it. So, we did, and we were shocked to see what was inside.” He finishes curling Ben’s hair and using hair chalk to color it pink, yellow, and dark blue. He then grabs the box of flower crowns and grabs the one that matches the hair chalk colors on Ben’s hair.

 

“Are you seriously going to stop telling the story right there? Sammy, you are evil!” Ben huffs.

 

“Just go look in the mirror, jackass,” Sammy replies with a soft smile. 

 

While Ben goes and looks in the bathroom, Sammy takes the box and grabs the last flower crown inside, and the photos that lie underneath it

.

“So, what was in the box?” Emily asks politely.

Sammy hands her the photos and puts on the last flower crown in the box. The photo is of a young man with dark hair, kissing a young Sammy while wearing the flower crown Ben is wearing, and Sammy wearing the rainbow flowers he’s wearing now. The next photo is of a young woman with the same dark colored hair wearing the pink, blue, and purple flower crown, and a flag being worn like a cape of the same colors. In the background is that same person who was kissing Sammy, clearly running, his flag cape flowing behind him. The last one is of the three of them, arms on each others shoulders, Sammy on the left, the girl on the right, her brother in the middle. 

 

“I’ll never forget that day, it was the first time I ever went to pride and it was the most fun I had,” Sammy reminices happily, he then points at the girl in the pictures and starts laughing as Ben walks in fabulously. “That’s young Lily, she had just come out as bi a few weeks before, so Jack got her the flower crown with the bisexual flag colors and also made her a flag that she could wear as a cape. She looked much better back then, probably because she wasn’t always so stressed out. That and younger.”

 

Ben points at the young Sammy in the photo, “You didn’t have your man bun! That is not ok, you don’t look right.”

 

Sammy chuckles, “Wow, thanks Ben. Next you are going to tell me I look weird for not having such defined eye bags.”

 

“Well that’s a given. You also look, so happy? Which is kinda nice. He must have really had an effect on you Sammy…” Ben whispers the last part so Sammy can’t hear him

 

“Is that-” Emily points at the young man standing in the middle of the last picture.

 

“Jack Wright. The man I sold my soul to when I first saw him all those years ago. That picture was of our first kiss, and when we first began dating. Lily took the picture and no matter how much she made jokes about us dating or seemed like she disapproved, I remembered how she set us up and then took this picture with such a large smile on her face. I’m pretty sure right after she shouted finally and made fun of us for both being terrible at showing how we felt about each other,” Sammy reminices and then sighs.

 

“Y-you really miss him, don’t you,” Ben puts his arm around Sammy’s shoulder and pats his back soothingly. 

 

Looking away Sammy responds, “All the more reason to bring him back.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi so thanks for reading, this is my first kfam fic so please tell me what i could do better, if you want that is! i hope you all have a nice day!
> 
>  
> 
> also tumblr for kfam spam and other stuff: dani-the-toad.tumblr.com


End file.
